De Gustos y Temores
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Magi the labyrinth of magic del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas" "Camina descalzo, sintiendo la tierra mojada bajo sus pies, rastro de la lluvia veraniega que acaba de cesar. Sus pies se hunden en ella, y el Rukh le habla, le muestra la vida y su flujo." centrado en Aladdin y alguno de sus pensamientos. ¿Un review?
1. El deber de un Magi

Disclaimer: Magi: The labyrinth of magic y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia sino de la mangaka Ohtaka Shinobu.

Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Magi the labyrinth of magic del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

Extensión: 476 palabras.

* * *

El deber de un Magi.

Camina descalzo, sintiendo la tierra mojada bajo sus pies, rastro de la lluvia veraniega que acaba de cesar. Sus pies se hunden en ella, y el Rukh le habla, le muestra la vida y su flujo. Aladdin sabe que como Magi tiene un deber para con la tierra, así como lo tiene para con el mar, con el cielo, y con cada criatura viviente. Sabe el poder que cada una de estas cosas poseen y sabe respetarlas.

Le molesta que las personas se crean dueños de la tierra, y comiencen guerras por ella. Porque sabe también que la tierra no es de nadie, y es de todos a la vez.

Llega a el puerto del imperio Kou y sube por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al palacio. Mientras camina, observa el comportamiento de las personas, observa sus movimientos, la vida en ellos. La dirección del Rukh.

Llega al palacio, caminando con lentitud, pero constancia. Cruza las puertas del palacio, ve a Alibaba acercarse y piensa... _Alibaba es diferente, por eso él es mi candidato a rey._

—Aladdin, ven un momento por favor. Acaba de llegar un informe de que un bosque está incendiándose y que hay una familia atrapada en el incendio. ¿Puedes encargarte? Está hacia allí.— Alibaba señala un punto en el horizonte donde el azul del cielo se mezcla con una espesa nube de humo.

Aladdin asiente mientras que una urgente necesidad nace dentro de él. Y Alibaba lo comprende sin necesidad de palabras, porque son amigos, y los amigos se conocen entre si.

Sin perder tiempo Aladdin se eleva en el aire, y emprende el vuelo hacia el bosque. Sabe que Alibaba no ha venido porque no tiene a Amon con él.

Cuando llega ve caos generalizado, y aunque sabe que dicho incendio puede ser un designio de la naturaleza, sabe también que como Magi, salvar vidas es su deber.

Así que con su cayado en mano y las ordenes adecuadas procede a apagar el incendio, lográndolo en menos de una inhalación.

La familia que se encontraba atrapada entre las llamas se lo agradece entre sollozos desenfrenados, y él sonríe levemente, diciendo que solo hace lo que tiene que hacer, que no hace falta que se lo agradezcan.

Aladdin ve que la casa de la familia está destruida, así que hace algo al respecto.

—Alkimia alqadima.

De la mismísima nada, una casa mejor que la anterior se materializa, y Aladdin ríe ante la cara de asombro de ellos.

Aprovecha el desconcierto para salir de allí mientras piensa en la respuesta que acaba de llegar a su mente.

¿Por qué le gusta la Tierra?

Es porque en ella hay vida. Pero para él, la razón principal para que le guste tanto este mundo, es por los amigos que pudo encontrar en el. Y sabe que como Magi, tiene que protegerlos a ellos también.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de Autor:

Este es el primer fic que escribo de este fandom, así que estoy más que abierto a cualquier tipo de crítica o sugerencia, en cuánto a el manejo de los personajes, trama y argumento.

Si dejan un review sería muy feliz.


	2. Lejos de la Soledad

_Estaba de nuevo en el palacio sagrado. Solo. Sin amigos. Sin nada. Una vez más estaba atrapado en una prisión, en donde su vivir diario era la soledad. La diferencia, es que ahora, hasta Ugo se había ido. Sin que se percatara de ello una sombra se arrastró hacia él, comenzó a engullirlo..._

" _¿por qué no se movía?" Pensaba mientras era consumido por la oscuridad. "es que ya no importa" pensó... "de todas formas, ahora estoy solo"_

OoOoOoOoO

Se incorpora de la cama sudoroso y alterado. Vira la cabeza hacia ambos lados intentando averiguar donde está, y se tranquiliza al ver que se encuentra en Sindria, en el palacio de Sinbad.

Decide levantarse y salir a caminar a la luz de la luna. Mientras camina piensa, y se va sumergiendo cada vez más profundo, hasta que su respiración se vuelve casi imperceptible pero su consciencia está muy arriba, percibiendo muchas cosas.

Aladdin odia la soledad, lo sabe, puesto que la conoce bien. Ama a sus amigos y odiaría cualquier realidad donde ellos no estuvieran. Es así de simple, así de sencillo.

Una lágrima recorre su rostro para luego estamparse contra el suelo. Alguien llama su atención.

—¿Sucede algo, Aladdin?

El Magi vira la cabeza y observa la silueta de Sinbad. Ve su rostro y este le sonríe. El niño le contesta.

—Tuve una pesadilla, volvía a quedarme solo, sin amigos. Sin nadie.

Sinbad frunce el ceño, y pone una mano en el hombro de Aladdin.

—Tú ya no estás solo. Ahora tienes a Alibaba, a Morgiana, a mi, y a todos en Sindria. Deberías saberlo.

Era cierto, desde que llegó a este mundo, hizo muchos amigos, forjó lazos, conectó su rukh con el de muchas personas. Y esos lazos no van a romperse, hay algo dentro de él que se lo grita.

Recuerda a las personas que ha conocido en su viaje, todas aquellas que ahora tienen un lugar y una función en su corazón. Gracias a ellas cada día la soledad en su existir se aleja un poco más.

Llenan el vacío que siente por el desconocimiento de su identidad.

Mira a Sinbad y le agradece. Ya que sus palabras lo han ayudado, y es raro que el tacto del rey de Sindria lo tranquilice y lo inquiete a la vez, pero no se pone a pensar en ello. Porque al menos por ahora, Sinbad también es uno de sus preciados amigos.

* * *

 **Sin notas de autor.**


End file.
